


Second Chance

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Almost death, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Child Abuse, Confusion, Emotional, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gay, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lancelot - Freeform, Langst, Love, M/M, Mercy - Freeform, Mild Blood, Near Death, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Second Chances, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soft Lotor, Team as Family, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Lotor, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: It was supposed to be over for Lance, but his enemy's heart softened for him.
Relationships: Ezor & Zethrid (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Lance & Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. Mercy

Chaos was the best word to describe the battle that ensued around the blue paladin. He could hear the faint sound of weapons clashing against each other, but they were muted by the loud, high-pitched ringing in his ears. 

He tried to look around, but all he could see were blurred figures and the colors of his teammates' armors. He was stuck on the ground, kneeling in the puddle of his own blood. His hand pressed against the gaping wound on his waist as a new wave of intense pain ran through his entire body, rendering him to his knees. 

The world was spinning with Lance and minutes, which felt like long hours, later the sounds of a battle were stopped by Keith's harsh voice. "Everyone, retreat!" 

Lotor and his four generals seemed to be a good match for the paladins. They were less in numbers, but they made that up with their swift and clever moves. The match was even and Keith knew there was no way they could win this. As reckless as he usually was, this time he called a retreat. They didn't need unnecessary injuries and they had what they came for. 

Lance wanted to follow as soon as he heard the order, but he couldn't find enough strength in himself to stand up. His team didn't notice that he didn't follow, they were too caught up with their own safety. He tried to call out, but it was useless. No one heard him amidst all the chaos.

So the paladins took off and he was left alone, immobile and on the brink of losing consciousness in front of his enemies. 

Acxa was the first to notice he was there and she aimed her gun at him. She would take the opportunity to get rid of at least one of them. Before she could shoot, Lotor held up a hand to command her to stop. She tilted her head in confusion, but didn't speak. She trusted her captian's judgment, even if she didn't understand. This was the perfect chance to execute the blue paladin of Voltron after all. He was defenseless. Why wouldn't they go for it?

Lotor dropped his sword to the ground as he approached the fallen paladin. This alarmed the rest of the generals, all of them kept a close eye on him. Is he crazy? He's going to get himself killed!  
Ezor grabbed onto Zethrid's arm as she watched the scene unfold, fidgeting in place. She didn't dare to interrupt, no matter how much she wanted to keep her captain safe. "Please tell me he has a plan!" Her voice was merely a whisper and her eyes were wide. 

Lotor kneeled in front of Lance and move his index finger under his chin, raising up his head to make him look him in the eyes. The boy's helmet was cracked and stained with blood. His light blue eyes were dull as the life was slowly fading out of him. Still, they charmed Lotor enough to make him lose his composure for just a second, his expression one of worry before it returned into his usual unreadable state. "Tell me, Blue. Why would they leave you?" he asked in a low, quiet voice. He tried to be comforting in a way, but it came out more intimidating. 

As Lance tried to reply, instead of words, only blood came out of his mouth as he started to cough violently. This made Lotor move back and as soon as his hand no longer supported Lance's chin, his head fell down. Blood was seeping through his fingers, the wound just wouldn't stop bleeding. 

Lotor was hesitant. He had a plan for every single situation, but this was something he could never be prepared for. He watched someone fight for his life in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to help. He could end his suffering? No. He wasn't a murderer. As he showed that the first time he appeared in that arena. He wouldn't kill without a reason. This boy didn't do anything against him besides ending up on the opposite side of the war in a cruel twist of fate. He couldn't let him die. He had to make a quick decision, which was very risky, but might be the only way to save his life.

He glanced back at Ezor, who was still clinging onto Zethrid, now even tighter than before. "Ezor, ready the med-bay," he said, then his eyes landed on Acxa. "Acxa, ready the ship for flight, now. Zethrid and Narti, go with them. I am right behind you," 

"Lotor, are you sure about this?" Zethrid asked with a skeptical eyebrow raise. She wouldn't trust the blue paladin to be on their ship, no matter the condition he was in. She did see why Lotor would see this as their only option, so when she got a firm nod as a response, she didn't argue and did as she was told. 

Meanwhile, Lotor scooped Lance up into his arms, bridal style. He made sure not to move him too much, he didn't want to risk making the bleeding heavier. 

By now, Lance's eyes were shut and he was drifting somewhere in the limbo, not fully awake, but not entirely unconscious either. He frowned and let out a soft groan of pain as he let his head fall against Lotor's shoulder. The warmth coming from him calmed the racing heartbeat of Lance. He was no longer aware who the person was, but he was warm and gave off a sense of safety. So he let himself go. He was safe, he didn't have to struggle anymore. 

A voice at the back of his mind was screaming at him not to fall asleep or he wouldn't wake up, but it was faint and was overpowered by the strong sense of tiredness washing over him.  
Lotor glanced down at the boy in his arms and his heartbeat picked up when he saw the condition he was in. "Hold on, Blue. Do not give up now!" he said in a harsh tone, hoping it would somehow get through to him. 

Lucky for him, it did and Lance moved his head a little, his eyes fluttering open. He could see a blurred mix of purple, black and orange, but his brain couldn't make the connection that he was in Lotor's arms. He tried to make himself focus on his voice, to distract himself from how tired he felt. It was deep, firm, but somehow comforting. It had a hint of worry behind all that harshness. 

"Good. Keep your eyes open," Lotor praised him and picked up his pace, so the paladin doesn't have to be in such pain for too long. Just when he thought everything was going well and he could save Lance, the boy's eyes started to fall shut again. His eyelids felt so heavy, he didn't have the strength to keep them open.

"Do not worry, you are-" Was all he heard before the entire world went pitch black. No sound. No light. Nothing.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance woke up in a galra ship, surrounded by his enemies. What will come out of this?

Lance woke up with a gasp to a cheerful, high-pitched voice. "Rise and shine, Blue!"

The sudden brightness blurred his vision, he blinked a few times to adjust to his new surroundings. Once his line of sight cleared, he saw he was in a med-bay of sorts. The ship's walls were dark, they reminded him of the galra ships he encountered before. That's when he realized he wasn't at the castle anymore. His eyes widened and fear started to take over. 

He sat up in a hurry and backed up against the wall when he saw Ezor sitting at the side of the bed he was put on. He didn't know what she was planning. What she wanted from him. His entire body was trembling as he watched her every move, his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest.

Instead of hurting him, Ezor just flashed a reassuring smile to him. "We're glad you're awake! The captain was so worried, I thought he lost his mind," she said with a sweet chuckle. "Can you believe it? You've been out for a whole week!"

"Ezor, don't chat with our prisoner," Acxa spoke up. She was standing next to the door, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned back. 

"He is not our prisoner. He's our guest," Another new voice, this time a low, firm male one. Lotor was pacing around the room before, but by now he stopped, staring intently at Lance. He could tell the boy was frightened and confused, but explanations could wait. His wellbeing was their top priority right now. 

"You must be starving. Zethird, please get him something to eat," Lotor continued in a firm, but softer tone. Behind closed walls, when they weren't on the battlefield, he seemed to be much more gentle and kind with his generals.

"What do humans even eat? Same as us?" Zethrid asked as she tilted her head, her gaze scanning over Lance's figure. She doubted someone with this different of an appearance could eat the same way.

For a second there, Lotor's neutral expression broke and confusion spread across his face. "I assume?" he replied, but he was unsure. "Ezor, what do you think?" 

"Bring him some different stuff, so he can choose what he likes," said Ezor with a smile, then she glanced back at Lance. They got so caught up in their conversation, they forgot Lance was there for a few moments.

Ezor frowned once she saw the boy's shaking didn't die down and his breathing was starting to become panicked as well. He looked at them all with wide, terrified, and confused eyes. "I think food can wait," she said as she moved a little further from Lance, in hopes that would calm him a little.

"Hey, it's okay! We're not gonna hurt you!" She flashed another smile, this time a more soft and gentle one. "You're safe. We promise,"

Lance always had something witty to say, no matter how bad the situation was, but at this moment, he was speechless. He was surrounded by his supposed enemies, injured and defenseless. Yet, they didn't do anything. They treated him with care and kindness. 

His panic started to turn into confusion, the trembling of his body had stopped already. "What's happening?" he whispered. He thought this was just a weird dream and he would wake up back at the castle soon.

Ezor's expression softened again as she reached out a hand for him to take, which he hesitantly accepted. "Sorry, you must be very confused," she said with an awkward chuckle and continued. "So, uh, the thing is, your team kinda left you to die on the battlefield, but Lotor here decided you're pretty enough to be kept alive, so he saved you and now you're here with us!" 

Lotor nodded along until the part about him, where his eyes widened. "Ezor, that is NOT the reason I saved him," he said, almost glaring daggers at the girl, who just laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. A small blush spread across his cheeks, but his purple skin managed to conceal it. 

"I think you were a bit harsh," Zethrid spoke and she went closer to them. "I'm sure the paladins didn't leave him on purpose. Don't scare him like that. It must've been a mistake,"

"Yeah, maybe leaving him to die is a bad way to put it," Ezor hung her head and sent an apologetic smile to Lance.

He was once again overwhelmed by all the new information, their bickering about it didn't help him understand more. He did send a smile back to Ezor, he could tell he didn't mean any harm. "They left me, huh?" he asked with a forced chuckle. It was hard to believe the people he considered family would just abandon him like that.

Ezor gave a small squeeze to his hand to show her support. "I know... We tried to contact them, but since we are the enemy, they wouldn't accept our calls. They wormholed somewhere yesterday and since then, we have no clue where they are. So you gotta hang out with us for a little bit until we can get you back to them,"

Lance knew he has no other choice, so it didn't matter what he thought. Maybe it won't be that bad. He tried to tell himself things will be alright here with them. They didn't seem hostile, he could even say they were quite fun. 

"Let us change the topic, shall we? To something more... Uplifting," Lotor sat down onto the bed as well, next to Ezor. He made sure he kept a proper distance from Lance, in case his presence made him feel threatened. "The reason I saved you was because I saw potential in you. You are an excellent fighter and stood your ground well. It would be a shame to let you go out like that, wouldn't it? Besides, we are not murderers. We do not kill unless we have to. You didn't threaten our lives so there was no reason to kill you,"

"Don't forget that you didn't have the heart to kill him, cause he's charming and has pretty eyes," Ezor teased and leaned closed to Lotor with a smirk.

Lotor huffed and elbowed her, which earned a whine and made her move further with a pout. "That was not the reason. While I do agree the paladin is quite charming, that had nothing to do with this. Now let's not overwhelm him any further," 

"Right, we were about to give you food! We can take you to the kitchen and let you choose something you like," Ezor jumped up to her feet, her jumping around in excitement matched her bright, cheerful tone. 

"I believe that would be the best," Lotor said and glanced over to Lance with a smile. "Can you stand up? Let me help,"


End file.
